The specific aim of the Women's Reproductive Health Research (WRHR) Career Development Program at Magee-Women's Research Institute, the University of Pittsburgh, is to prepare outstanding junior faculty in the field of obstetrics and gynecology for a productive and exciting investigative career in reproductive biology and medicine. This specific aim aligns with the core mission of Magee Women's Research Institute of the Department of Obstetrics, Gynecology and Reproductive Sciences at the University of Pittsburgh to train exceptional individuals, pursue knowledge in reproductive sciences and to translate basic discoveries into improved health for women and their babies. Our program will support two scholars per year in a well-structured curriculum of basic or translational laboratory-based training. The scholars will be selected among either graduates of an OBGYN residency or among OBGYN sub-specialty fellows in the final research year of postdoctoral fellowship. Our ability to selectively target trainees in basic or translational reproductive biology is supported y the rich and comprehensive fundamental research programs at Magee-Women's Research Institute. The institute includes a recently renovated laboratory research building of 125,000 square feet, furnished with state-of-the-art technology and equipment items that are housed in individual laboratories or integrated core facilities. Among a community of more than 50 reproductive biology researchers we selected a group of 18 exceptional mentors who will guide the WRHR scholars throughout their training. The mentors were selected based on their previous rich history of mentoring successful individuals, creative scientific programs, productivity, well-established laboratories, and a strong dedication to research education and mentorship. Furthermore, all mentors, who represent a diverse and rich portfolio of reproductive biology research, have a proven ability to secure extramural funding. An Internal Advisory Committee, monitored by an External Review Board, will oversee and monitor the program's quality and the progress of individual scholars along well-defined milestones. A comprehensive evaluation system, which is based on a set of sophisticated tools, will provide feedback to the PI, Research Director, and Advisory Committee, allowing the program to maintain excellence. Magee-Women's WRHR program will train the future leaders in basic and translational reproductive medicine. Our previous record and current resources that are unrivaled among departments of obstetrics and gynecology are ideal to nurture careers of junior physician scientists into research independence, and thereby enrich reproductive medicine with well-qualified individuals that will lead our specialty into the exciting future.